five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Albert's 2: The Still-Chill
no editing unless you're Zonic or an admin/bureaucrat. This the second installment of FNaA and it has been updated the same day FNaA 1 did. Game Story After the events of FNaA 1, the company shut down and gave the animatronics to Mr. Bear-Fred's Storage Units. You, the former night-guard of FNaA 1's location, decide to get the job back. You remember that they move, but you don't know that they've changed. A lot. Can you survive 5 more nights at Albert's? Mechanics Camera Panel The camera panel works just like the one in FNaP-press keys to change cameras. Rooms # Entrance # Scrap Room # Storage Unit 1 # Hallway 1 # Storage Unit 2 # Hallway 2 # Bathroom # Storage Unit 3 # Vent 1 # Vent 2 (just so you know, cam 10 is activated by pressing 0.) Phone Your own flashlight. Each night, you start with 60% phone power. Using the phone's flashlight drains the phone power, so you have to occasionally turn it off. You can also randomly receive calls you must skip. If you don't, the characters move faster. Taser Press shift to use it in the hallway, stunning whoever's in there. Roomba Send the Roomba via cameras to different rooms to keep them clean. It can only enter rooms next to it's current position. Heater Turn this on to get whoever's inside your room to leave. Heat The heat will rise whenever the Heater is on. If the heat reaches 100, it will give you a game over. Dust This will slowly rise. In order to keep this down, use the Roomba on each room. If the dust is at 70% after the night ends, the player will get a game over. Time The Player must survive from 11 to 7 AM. JAMMER Use this to stop Zonic from attacking. Salem Plush (This item is unlocked once you get the true ending.) The cat plush. Clicking on him will make the Roomba collect 20% more dust for the rest of the night. Salem Plush can only be used once per night. Characters Golden Su-Tart Su-Tart, but golden & has Golden Freddy's position. He also has a black top-hat. Pathway 3-4-1-4-6-Hall-Office. Use the Taser to stun him in the hallway. When he's in the office, use the Heater. He begins on Night 1. Withered Albert. Albert returns with massive rust and scratch marks allover him. He's also missing his eyes. His torso has a large amount of rust. Pathway 5-2-1-Vent 1-Vent 2-Office. Use the Heater to get him out of the office. He begins on Night 3. Withered Samuel. Samuel is missing his legs & head. His suit is burned, however most of his body is rusty. Pathway 5-6-7-4-Vent 1-Hall-Office. Use the Taser to stun him. When he's in the office use the Heater. He begins on Night 3. Withered Guest Guest is entirely black. His eyes are red. He is missing his left leg. His body is covered in rust. Pathway 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-Office. When he's inside the Office use the heater. He begins on Night 4. R-U-S-T-_-0-1-0 He has RUST_010's appearance. Behavior He will sometimes pull down the monitor and show you his ghostly face for 2-5 seconds. There isn't any way to prevent this. He begins on Night 2. Zonic Now he is a red hedgehog resembling FNaS' Golden Sonic. His had and bowtie are blue. His shoes are also blue. On certain cameras he can been seen holding the blue chaos emerald Behavior Noticed the "JAMMER" button on the cams? That is how you stop him. He won't appear in the corridor, and you need to use the JAMMER button to stop him from attacking you. Note that he can attack from EVERY camera and he uses the path only to walk around before attacking. He begins on Night 3. Classic Zonic Classic Zonic appears more withered than before, but not as much as his FNaA 3 design. Behavior He will move to the upper vent. If you see him trying to get inside, press the "SHOCK" button on the cameras to make sure he doesn't get inside. If he does, he'll break the heater and make more dust. He starts on Night 4. Endings Good (Night 5) The player must simply beat Night 5 to achieve this. The end screen is just the text "See you in FNaA 3! -Rust". Good (Night 6) The player must simply beat Night 6 to get this ending. The end screen is the player resting. After spending 15 seconds in the end screen instead of closing the game, the game will automatically close. Opening it again will make the text "See you -Rust" appear for 6 seconds after opening the game again. Bad (Custom Night) Beating the hardest preset will give you this ending. The screen is the protagonist's body inside Golden Su-Tart. True (Custom Night) Simply set R-U-S-T-_-0-1-0 to 30 and run the night to get this. The end screen is a letter from Rust saying: "I didn't do anything to Albert! Please! Believe me, please! I'm a good guy!", addressed to "Mr. Tart", theorized to be Su-Tart's father. What you unlock is a Salem plushie on your desk. Storyteller Storyteller Ending is one of the hardest endings to achieve. To get it, you must avoid using the taser AT all and only use the cameras to repel Zonic and Classic Zonic. If you do this, play All/30 mode and replay Night 1. Once you do this, you get a screen of Zonic telling you this "Wow, you got this ending." Secrets The First Clue Clicking R-U-S-T-_-0-1-0 4 times will result in a series of hallucinations of AloneTraveler, a myth Albert interacted with. In the extras, if you did this easter egg, it will show the text "I have no idea what the AloneTraveler thing was for, so yeah, have something pointless." 30/30/30/30/30 Trigger In order to trigger the most difficult of the Custom Night presets, he must set everyone to 5 then set them to 0. "What's Next?" After beating the game once, you'll get a star. Beat it again to get another one. Beat All/30 mode to get another one. Get 3 to unlock a note saying: "What's Next?". That's it, just a note. Fourth Star In order to unlock the fourth star, you'll need to get all the others first. Now click on Su-Tart 5 times each night. After that is done, beat 30/30/30/30/30 to get the first half. To get the other, you must type on your keyboard "KINDZIUK HORROR". After that, beat 30/30/30/30/30 2 times. After that is done, replay it, but during that, click on the characters 5 times for each. You done? Good, you got the 4th star. Click on it to get the Night Select, Jumpscare Showcase and Preset Quick Play. ERROR Switch the cameras REALLY fast and you get the cams to be a screen saying "ERROR". You can't undo this and it lasts for 1 night, disappearing on the hour you summoned it on the next night. Trivia * The series went from somewhat-goofy to somewhat-dark. * Rust is Albert's custom myth-thingy made to get some quick views. Category:Games Category:FNaA Category:Zonic's Stuff